


Alien Kiss, First Kiss

by r4gz



Category: Daphne & Velma(2018), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: based after the 2018 Daphne & Velma Movie. Daph took V to a carnival thing in town to celebrate there first case. There V won an alien stuffed animal thing (based off a fanart on tumblr by ashleyrguillory) this is the walk home





	Alien Kiss, First Kiss

"Soooo, how's your dad? He still being a helicopter parent?" A woman in an orange sweater and glasses asked her friend, a slightly taller redhead that had a green headband in her hair.

The redhead, Daphne, shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Yeah, he's doing better." She answered. "Though following me throughout most of my adult life and making sure everything was perfect is hard for him to let go of." She paused, hugging the green alien stuffed toy that Velma, the short woman in glasses next to her, had won for her at the carnival they were now leaving. "Yesterday, during dinner, I mentioned that I was craving chicken. So daddy went into the kitchen to make it before mom yelled at him to get back at the table."

The two girls chuckled at this. 

"I'm happy that I found out about the whole thing, but I kinda miss it." Daphne said, her lips pouting slightly. 

Velma nudged her with her hip. "Well I don't, because if not for that you wouldn't have taken the risk to go out on your own and do stuff. And I'd probably still be in my mess of a room, hiding behind a computer screen." She told her best friend.

Pretty soon the two came to Daphne's house, after talking about a possible mystery to solve next week.

Daphne smiled, stopping before the door and twirling around to face Velma. "Okay V, close your eyes." She asked. If not for the kitten eyes, yes kitten eyes not puppy eyes, then she would have argued. 

"Okay, now what?" Velma asked, sighing as she closed her eyes. "This." Daphne said, a smile in her voice. Velma felt the stuffed alien she had won the redhead on her lips. "Okay, but wh..." Velma was getting ready to ask why the closing of eyes, but got cut off from feeling Daphne's lips on her own. 

Oh. That's why.

It was just a small peck at first, but then the ages of build up that they have know one another created a swirling vortex of making out. Velma could taste the cotton candy that Daphne insisted on eating back at the carnival.

Soon the need for air outweighed there need to continue kissing one another.

One breath. Two breaths. Daphne's forehead on Velma's.

"I kinda wanted to do that since I moved here." Daph confessed. "But then the whole you ignoring me and the students becoming zombies thing happened." She chuckled. "I'm sorry for ignoring you." Velma replied. "I know V." Daphne said, pecking her once more. "Thank you for the alien. We'll talk tomorrow about where to go with this, kay?" Daphne said, pushing up against the door.

Velma smiled and nodded, "Okay. Sleep dreams." She said, a big goofy smile on her face as she adjusted her glasses. "You to V." Daph told her very best friend, possible girlfriend, as she went in the house.

She will deny though to peeking out from the curtains to watch V walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> so, watched the Daphne & Velma movie and really liked it....so here we are
> 
> r/r


End file.
